Talk:What not to Suggest/@comment-33763020-20181026105908
I would like to offer to open a discussion for the benefit of the major part of the player community on this point: " Minas Tirith and other cities/structures: These are planned, but coding them will require a lot of time, so they will be added once the majority of the work on factions, NPCs and biomes is done. " I'm sure this has been discussed in many ways, but perhaps not with the discussion it deserves. I copied some of the major Mordor builds of Gen. Grievous1138 and have started playing the mod again to my great enjoyment. It turned out to be a very simple exercise to use his builds as if they were part of the original mod and has made me think of why it would involve that much coding, as mentioned here in the "what not to suggest" section. There are plenty of reasons why major builds could be implemented in the mod (please see the arguments in the forum here: Mordor) and I have only been able to find this one sentence from dev side why it shouldn't: "coding". Just for my understanding: isn't it a simple matter of replacing chunk areas (i.e..mca files in the ME "region" folder) once the builds have been created? I am playing right now with these copied builds without any issue.. Even chests (though empty) and armour stands (WITH armour!) and even guard captains like in the towers, it all seems to make sense and I don't understand what the issue would be in copy/pasting these region files. Sure, some landscaping is required at the edges, but isn't that always the case with any fixed builds, such as the Ring of Isengard or the Rammas Echor? Or more generally speaing: isn't that always the case when transitions take place between biomes? Maybe I oversimplif it, but if some areas where hilly/mountainous places are used for a build, the area could be enlarged until it meets flat land and there the transition would always be smooth. Though I could imagine the Minecraft has some algorithms that flatten out lands automatically between biomes, when so coded. To avoid any misunderstandings: I am well aware of the huge effort involved in the BUILDING of these structures! But I'm sure it is not Mevans single-handedly who builds all major structures, this is surely a task that could be picked up by creative builders, again I would like to compliment Gen. Grievous1138 on his Mordor builds and am sure that there are dozens of ready builds out there in the community with a high enough quality that could readily be put into the mod. That is why I am focussing on the obstacle mentioned, that it has to do with "coding". I'm sure many of us would play gladly with even some "strange" landscape occurrances if coding is that challenging, if it meant that the builds are there. Let's be honest: the Rammas Echor shows some strange ending towards the mountain as well, so by no means does it seem complete, still it has been implemented..